Grievous
General Grievous (グリーヴァス, Gurīvasu), is both a fictional character and antagonist of the ''Star Wars'' series created by George Lucas. He was the Supreme Commander of the CIS' Droid Armies and was one of the most feared beings in the Galaxy during the Clone Wars. In the Star Wars "Legends" universe of non-canon novels, comic books, video games and animated series, Grievous was a Kaleesh warlord names Qymaen jai Sheelal, who suffered great and severe injuries in a ship crash. From there, most of his body was replaced with machine and was then rebuilt as an alien cyborg. He mastered and trained in all lightsaber combat forms because of his hard training with the Sith Lord Count Dooku to rival the Jedi of the Galactic Republic, and soon became a deadly threat even to all the Jedi. He was the general of the Separatist Droid Army during the Clone Wars, and later the head of state of the CIS for a short period of time after the death of Count Dooku. "I'm no errand boy. And I'm not in this war for Dooku's politics. I am the leader of the most powerful droid army the galaxy has ever seen!" :—General Grievous, to Obi-Wan Kenobi. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Matthew Wood (English), Takayuki Sugō (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Isralian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: Red * Eye Color: Gold * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 2.16 * Weight: 159 kg Attributes: Gallery Background Personality "The general's description of your tactics have been 100 percent accurate today. Very impressive, even by my standards." :—TV-94, impressed by Grievous's military tactics. Grievous was cold, cruel, sadistic, ruthless, brutal, immoral, reckless, restless, loyal, short-tempered, calculating, and very intelligent. Though Grievous had virtually no compassion for comrades, allies or enemies, he was not completely heartless and emotionless as he did occasionally show empathy; Grievous cared deeply for his people, especially for his female partner Ronderu lij Kummar. The two were very close, and after her death, Grievous was left distraught and angry. His rage only intensified, and he became determined to crush the Huk, if for no other reason than to honor her memory. Though he hated being told what to do, Grievous was very loyal and respectful to others in his side of the alliance, especially Count Dooku and Darth Sidious. Grievous also showed a certain amount of attachment to his pet Roggwart Gor; he treated the beast like a beloved pet rather than a monster, and was visibly shocked and angered by his death at the hands of Kit Fisto. Gor's death left Grievous evermore hateful of the Jedi. Despite his intelligence and fighting skills, or perhaps because of them, Grievous was arrogant to the point of occasionally underestimating his opponents. This pride, as well as his other negative traits was what eventually lead to Grievous' death at the hands of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Relationships Friends/Allies * Confederacy of Independent Systems ** Darth Sidious ** Count Dooku ** Battle Droids (minions) * Nute Gunray, Wat Tambor, EV-A4-D Family * Gor (pet; deceased) Neutral * Asajj Ventress * Darth Maul * Baptiste Rivals Enemies * Galactic Republic ** Jedi Order *** Obi-Wan Kenobi *** Kit Fisto *** Ahsoka Tano *** Shaak Ti *** Anakin Skywalker *** Yoda *** Mace Windu ** Clone Troopers * Hondo Ohnaka * Nahdar Vebb * Eeth Koth * Mother Talzin * Hondo Ohnaka * R2-D2 * C-3PO * Luminara Unduli * Adi Gallia * Padmé Amidala * Jar Jar Binks Abilities and Powers "You fool! I've been trained in your Jedi arts by Count Dooku!" :—Grievous, to Obi-Wan Kenobi. Powers * Cyborg Strength: As a cyborg, Grievous was physically stronger then most other sentient beings. * Cyborg Durability: As a cyborg, Grievous could take far more damage then most other sentient beings. * Cyborg Speed: As a cyborg, Grievous' physical speed and agility could match that of most Force-users. * Space Survivability: Because he was a cyborg, Grievous did not need to breathe air and could survive indefinitely in outer space. Abilities Physical Abilities * Lightsaber Skills: Despite his lack of Force-sensitivity, Grievous was highly skilled in lightsaber combat and a highly gifted duellist. He was one of the greatest lightsaber duellists of his time, as he killed dozens of Jedi, from Padawns to Jedi Masters. He was personally trained by Darth Sidious, and was able to utilize not only his hands but also his feet when wielding lightsabers. Grievous was the only being with knowledge of lightsaber combat was such that he knew all seven forms. **'Form I': Grevious was highly skilled in Shii Cho. **'Form II': Grevious was highly skilled in Makashi. **'Form III': Grevious was highly skilled in Soresu. **'Form IV': Grevious was highly skilled in Ataru. **'Form V': Grevious was highly skilled in Shien/Djem So. **'Form VI': Grevious was highly skilled in Niman. **'Form VII': Grevious was highly skilled in Juyo/Vaapad. **'Jar'Kai': Grevious was a master of Jar'Kai; he was one of the deadliest practitioners of the style. *'Expert Hand-to-hand Combatant': Grievous was highly skilled in unarmed combat. *'Expert Pilot': Grievous was highly skilled in piloting most speeders and most types of flying crafts. *'High-Level Intellect/Expert Tactician/Leader': Grievous was highly intelligent. As the Supreme Commander of the Separatist Droid Army, Grievous was a highly skilled tactician and a capable leader. Combat Skills Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early Life Synopsis ''Star Wars'' Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * General Grievous Wikipedia * General Grievous Disney Wiki * General Grievous The Clone Wars Wiki * General Grievous Star Wars TCW Wiki * General Grievous Star Wars Rebels Wiki * General Grievous Villains Wiki * General Grievous Wookieepedia Notes & Trivia * … Category:Characters